Exemplary embodiments relate generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and an apparatus for an integrated antenna and satellite dish.
Currently, direct to home satellite services implement a wired telephone connection for upstream capability, which requires that the subscriber of the satellite service also has landline telephone service and a jack near the satellite box. In addition, satellite networks, particularly video networks, are primarily one-way systems. Thus, two separate networks are required for downstream and upstream capability.